Criminal Minds: Criminals
List of criminals in Criminal Minds. Keep in mind that the articles accessible below will contain spoilers. For minor criminals mentioned, see here. Serial Killers For all serial killers (including serial-turned-spree killers and serial rapists-turned-killers), see here. Rampage Killers Allen Archer.jpg|Allen Archer Hero Hoosier|link=Allen Archer Curtis Banks.jpg|Curtis Banks The Circle of Eight Killer|link=Curtis Banks Call.jpg|Darrin Call|link=Darrin Call Shelley Chamberlain.jpg|Shelley Chamberlain|link=Shelley Chamberlain Marc Clifford.jpg|Marc Clifford|link=Marc Clifford Ellen Connell.jpg|Ellen Connell|link=Ellen Connell Frank Cosgrove.jpg|Frank Cosgrove|link=Frank Cosgrove Luke Dolan.jpg|Luke Dolan|link=Luke Dolan Raymond Donovan.jpg|Raymond Donovan|link=Raymond Donovan Benton Farland.jpg|Benton Farland|link=Benton Farland Carl_Fisher.jpg|Carl Finster|link=Carl Finster Ben Foster.png|Ben Foster|link=Ben Foster Jimmy Hall.jpg|Jimmy Hall|link=Jimmy_Hall Margaret Hallman.jpg|Margaret Hallman|link=Margaret Hallman Bill_Harding.jpg|Bill Harding|link=Bill Harding Rodney Harris.jpg|Rodney Harris|link=Rodney Harris Norman_Hill.jpg|Norman Hill The Road Warrior|link=Norman Hill Bill_Hodges.jpg|Bill Hodges|link=Bill Hodges Sydney Manning.jpg|Sydney Manning|link=Sydney Manning Eddie_Mays.jpg|Eddie Mays|link=Eddie Mays AndrewMeeks.jpg|Andrew Meeks|link=Andrew Meeks Jonathan Rhodes.jpg|Jonathan Rhodes|link=Jonathan Rhodes OwenSavage.jpg|Owen Savage|link=Owen Savage Jeremy Sayer.png|Jeremy Sayer|link=Jeremy Sayer Randy Slade.jpg|Randy Slade|link=Randy Slade MarkTolson.jpg|Mark Tolson|link=Mark Tolson Tubs.jpg|Nathan Tubbs The Campus Killer|link=Nathan Tubbs Lester Turner.jpg|Lester Turner|link=Lester Turner Clifford Walsh.jpg|Clifford Walsh|link=Clifford Walsh Eddie_Lee_Wilcox.jpg|Eddie Lee Wilcox|link=Eddie Lee Wilcox RoyWoodridge.jpg|Roy Woodridge|link=Roy Woodridge Budding Serial Killers ClaireBates.jpg|Claire Bates|link=Claire Bates Phillip Connor.jpg|Phillip Connor Number 6|link=Phillip Connor Phillip_Dowd.jpg|Phillip Dowd L.D.S.K.|link=Phillip Dowd Peter Folkmore.jpg|Peter Folkmore|link=Peter Folkmore HenryFrost.jpg|Henry Frost|link=Henry Frost Randall_Garner.jpg|Randall Garner The Fisher King|link=Randall Garner Jesse_Gentry.jpg|Jesse Gentry|link=Jesse Gentry Jane Gould.jpg|Jane Gould|link=Jane Gould Peter Harper.jpg|Peter Harper|link=Peter Harper Sheila_Harrison.jpg|Sheila Harrison|link=Sheila Harrison BrunoHawks.jpg|Bruno Hawks|link=Bruno Hawks Jon Kanak.jpg|Jon Kanak|link=Jon Kanak George Kelling.jpg|George Kelling|link=George Kelling Daniel Milworth.jpg|Daniel Milworth|link=Daniel Milworth Johnny Mulford.jpg|Johnny Mulford|link=Johnny Mulford Tess_Mynock.jpg|Tess Mynock|link=Tess Mynock Ryan_Phillips.jpg|Ryan Phillips|link=Ryan Phillips Max_Pool.jpg|Max Poole The Have-You-Seen-Me Murderer|link=Max Poole HughRollins.jpg|Hugh Rollins|link=Hugh Rollins William Taylor.jpg|William Taylor|link=William Taylor Rhett Walden.jpg|Rhett Walden The Hill Ripper|link=Rhett Walden Toby_Whitewood.jpg|Toby Whitewood|link=Toby Whitewood CharlieWilkinson.jpg|Charlie Wilkinson|link=Charlie Wilkinson Budding Spree Killers AlanCrawford.jpg|Alan Crawford|link=Alan Crawford Meyers.jpg|Patrick Meyers LC|link=Patrick Meyers CalebSheppard.jpg|Caleb Dale Sheppard The Stripping Bandit|link=Caleb Dale Sheppard Proxy Killers BethanyAdams.jpg|Bethany Adams|link=Bethany Adams RayCampion.jpg|Ray Campion|link=Ray Campion Marvin Caul.jpg|Marvin Caul The Doctor|link=Marvin Caul Brian Cochran.jpg|Brian Cochran|link=Brian Cochran Al Eisenmund.jpg|Al Eisenmund|link=Al Eisenmund Peter Lewis.jpg|Peter Lewis Mr. Scratch|link=Peter Lewis Clark Preston.jpg|Clark Preston|link=Clark Preston Michael Russo.jpg|Michael Russo|link=Michael Russo Judge_Schuller.jpg|Boyd Schuller|link=Boyd Schuller Will Summers.jpg|Will Summers DarkSoul634|link=Will Summers Mason2.jpg|Mason Turner|link=Mason Turner Raoul_Whalen.jpg|Raoul Whalen|link=Raoul Whalen Betty Wilson.jpg|Betty Wilson|link=Betty Wilson Attempted Murderers James Barrett.jpg|James Barrett|link=James Barrett Joshua Beardsley.jpg|Joshua Beardsley|link=Joshua Beardsley Shara Carlino.jpg|Shara Carlino|link=Shara Carlino Chad Griffith.jpg|Chad Griffith|link=Chad Griffith SusanJacobs.jpg|Susan Jacobs|link=Susan Jacobs Regina Lampert.jpg|Regina Lampert|link=Regina Lampert Paul Larson.jpg|Paul Larson|link=Paul Larson Justin_Mills.jpg|Justin Mills The Man Upstairs|link=Justin Mills Milos.jpg|Milos|link=Milos KellySeymour.jpg|Kelly Seymour|link=Kelly Seymour Serial Bombers Bale.jpg|Adrian Bale The Boston Shrapnel Bomber|link=Adrian Bale James Burke.jpg|James Burke|link=James Burke The Bomber.jpg|Sharon Mayford The Bomber|link=Sharon Mayford KennethRoberts.jpg|Kenneth Roberts Allegro|link=Kenneth Roberts David_Walker.jpg|David Walker The Palm Beach Bomber|link=David Walker Serial Arsonists Hayes.jpg|Clara Hayes|link=Clara Hayes Tommy_Wheeler_2.jpg|Tommy Wheeler|link=Tommy Wheeler Serial Rapists Hamilton Bartholomew.jpg|Hamilton Bartholomew The Piano Man|link=Hamilton Bartholomew TonyCanardo.jpg|Tony Canardo|link=Tony Canardo Scott Kagan.jpg|Scott Kagan|link=Scott Kagan WilliamLee.jpg|William Lee|link=William Lee Chris Salters.jpg|Chris Salters|link=Chris Salters Herman Scobie.jpg|Herman Scobie|link=Herman Scobie Michael Clark Thompson.jpg|Michael Thompson|link=Michael Thompson Pedophiles MichaelEarlson.jpg|Michael Earlson|link=Michael Earlson Roscoe Gulch.jpg|Roscoe Gulch|link=Roscoe Gulch RichardJacobs.jpg|Richard Jacobs|link=Richard Jacobs Dr Arthur Malcom.jpg|Arthur Malcolm|link=Arthur Malcolm GaryMichaels.jpg|Gary Michaels|link=Gary Michaels HaydenRawlings.jpg|Hayden Rawlings|link=Hayden Rawlings Brandon Stiles.jpg|Brandon Stiles|link=Brandon Stiles Jack Westbrook.jpg|Jack Westbrook|link=Jack Westbrook Cult Leaders Jackson Cally.jpg|Jackson Cally Grandfather|link=Jackson Cally Benjamin Cyrus.jpg|Benjamin Cyrus|link=Benjamin Cyrus Colton Grant.png|Colton Grant|link=Colton Grant Abductors John David Bidwell.jpg|John David Bidwell|link=John David Bidwell None.jpg|Reginald Clemmons|link=Reginald Clemmons Donald Curtis.jpg|Donald Curtis|link=Donald Curtis Andrew Ford.jpg|Andrew Ford|link=Andrew Ford Malcolm Ford.jpg|Malcolm Ford |link=Malcolm Ford Kathy Gray.jpg|Kathy Gray Sylvia|link=Kathy Gray Hicks.jpg|Mike Hicks|link=Mike Hicks Nicole Jones.jpg|Nicole Jones HouseMom247|link=Nicole Jones Tom Larson.jpg|Tom Larson|link=Tom Larson Lucy.jpg|Lucy|link=Lucy Bill Rogers.jpg|Bill Rogers|link=Bill Rogers Roger_Roycewood.jpg|Roger Roycewood|link=Roger Roycewood Finishingschool.jpg|Lawrence Silvan|link=Lawrence Silvan Edward Ray Stokes.jpg|Edward Ray Stokes|link=Edward Ray Stokes Markus Younger.jpg|Marcus Younger|link=Marcus Younger Alex Zorgen.jpg|Alex Zorgen|link=Alex Zorgen Gangsters Jillian Carter.jpg|Jillian Carter|link=Jillian Carter Jack Fahey.jpg|Jack Fahey|link=Jack Fahey Ray Finnegan.jpg|Ray Finnegan|link=Ray Finnegan Arzeny Lysowsky.jpg|Arseny Lysowsky|link=Arseny Lysowsky Omarmorales.jpg|Omar Morales|link=Omar Morales Criminal Teams/Families The Andersons.jpg|The Andersons|link=The Andersons 245px-Lee_Mullens_Colby_Bachner.png|Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner|link=Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner Russell and Beckett.jpg|Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett|link=Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett Johnson County Brotherhood.jpg|The Johnson County Brotherhood|link=The Johnson County Brotherhood The canardos.jpg|The Canardos|link=The Canardos Jumpcut.jpg|David Yarno and Becker Chapin|link=David Yarno and Becker Chapin FrazierAndDuerson.jpg|Frazier and Duerson|link=Frazier and Duerson Untitled.png|The Collins Family|link=The Collins Family File:The_Face_Cards.jpg|The Face Cards|link=The Face Cards None.jpg|Chad Griffith and Andrew Ford|link=Chad Griffith and Andrew Ford None.jpg|Francis Goehring and Henry Frost|link=Francis Goehring and Henry Frost HensonTwins.jpg|The Henson Twins|link=The Henson Twins Donovan and Manning.jpg|Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning|link=Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning Robertburke julietmonroe.jpg|Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe|link=Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe Moore_Brothers.jpg|The Moore Brothers|link=Moore Brothers Mulford_Family.jpg|The Mulford Family|link=The Mulford Family Whalen and Mynock.jpg|Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock|link=Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock None.jpg|The Reimanns|link=The Reimanns Gary and Ervin Robles.jpg|Gary and Ervin Robles|link=Gary and Ervin Robles Fake_Romani_Family.jpg|The Romani Family|link=Romani Family The_Roycewoods.jpg|The Roycewoods|link=The Roycewoods John Nichols and Sam Russell.jpg|John Nichols and Sam Russell|link=John Nichols and Sam Russell Joe Bachner and Daria Samsen.jpg|Joe Bachner and Daria Samsen|link=Joe Bachner and Daria Samsen Finishingschool.jpg|The Silvans|link=The Silvans TheSoulMates.jpg|The Soul Mates|link=The Soul Mates Turner's_Group.jpg|Turner's Group|link=Turner's Group Turner_and_Whitewood.jpg|David Turner and Toby Whitewood|link=David Turner and Toby Whitewood Groups and Organizations Mentes Criminales 6x17 By Aday 076 0001.jpg|Breakaway IRA Faction Terrorist cell|link=Breakaway IRA Faction CallyTribe.jpg|Cally's Tribe Racist cult|link=Cally's Tribe None.jpg|Chloe's Gang International criminals|link=Chloe's Gang None.jpg|The Corrupt Corrections Officers Corrupt prison guard ring|link=The Corrupt Corrections Officers None.jpg|The Forever People Doomsday cult|link=The Forever People (cult) None.jpg|Gulino's Soldiers Terrorist cell|link=Gulino's Soldiers Human Trafficking Ring.jpg|Human Trafficking Ring (Season Six)|link=Human Trafficking Ring (Season Six) None.jpg|Human Trafficking Ring (Season Ten)|link=Human Trafficking Ring (Season Ten) None.jpg|Libertad Cartel Drug cartel|link=Libertad Cartel File:5x19 LUGO CARTEL.jpg|The Lugo Cartel Drug cartel|link=Lugo Cartel MIS.jpg|Militant Islamic Society Terrorist cell|link=Militant Islamic Society NYTerrorists.jpg|New York Terrorist Cell Terrorist cell|link=New York Terrorist Cell None.jpg|The Ragtag Operatives Torturers|link=The Ragtag Operatives None.jpg|The Regime Squad Terrorist cell|link=Regime Squad None.jpg|The Rogue Deputies Corrupt officer ring|link=The Rogue Deputies Ryan's Gang.jpg|Ryan's Gang Criminal gang|link=Ryan's Gang Sect.jpg|Separatarian Sect Religious cult|link=Separatarian Sect TSK.jpg|23rd Street Killers Street gang|link=23rd Street Killers None.jpg|The Thirteen Unsubs Serial killer escapees|link=The Thirteen Unsubs None.jpg|The Virginia Anarchists Terrorist cell|link=The Virginia Anarchists None.jpg|Zeke's Gang Gang|link=Zeke's Gang Other Criminals Ivan Bakunas.jpg|Ivan Bakunas Necrophiliac|link=Ivan Bakunas Darlene Beckett.jpg|Darlene Beckett Unclassified Killer|link=Darlene Beckett AnnaBagley.jpg|Anna Begley Unclassified Killer|link=Anna Begley Cory_Bridges.jpg|Cory Bridges Unclassified Killer|link=Cory Bridges Ted Bryar.jpg|Ted Bryar Unclassified Killer|link=Ted Bryar Trevor_Burkett.jpg|Trevor Burkett Rapist|link=Trevor Burkett Frank Giles.jpg|Frank Giles Unclassified Killer|link=Frank Giles Scott Harbin.jpg|Scott Harbin Unclassified Killer|link=Scott Harbin Anton_Harris.jpg|Anton Harris Unclassified Killer|link=Anton Harris Miles Hendrick.jpg|Miles Hendrick Unclassified Killer|link=Miles Hendrick AudreyHenson.jpg|Audrey Henson Unclassified Killer|link=Audrey Henson Edward_Hill.jpg|Edward Hill Mass Poisoner|link=Edward Hill Leo Jenkins.jpg|Leo Jenkins Unclassified Killer|link=Leo Jenkins Lou Jenkins.jpg|Lou Jenkins Unclassified Killer|link=Lou Jenkins JoeClown.jpg|Joe Unclassified Killer|link=Joe Monica Kingston.jpg|Monica Kingston Unclassified Killer|link=Monica Kingston Lyov.jpg|Lyov Lysowsky Unclassified Killer|link=Lyov Lysowsky The Skull Tattoo Man.jpg|Skull Tattoo Man Unclassified Killer|link=Skull Tattoo Man Joshua_Moore.jpg|Joshua Moore Unclassified Killer|link=Joshua Moore Matthew_Moore.jpg|Matthew Moore Unclassified Killer|link=Matthew Moore Sera_Morrison.jpg|Sera Morrison Unclassified Killer|link=Sera Morrison JosephMulford.jpg|Joe Mulford Unclassified Killer|link=Joe Mulford DannyMurphy.jpg|Danny Murphy Unclassified Killer|link=Danny Murphy BrianPhillips.jpg|Brian Phillips Unclassified Killer|link=Brian Phillips Playboy.jpg|Playboy Unclassified Killer|link=Playboy Adam_Richmond.jpg|Adam Richmond Unclassified Killer|link=Adam Richmond Ellen Russel.jpg|Ellen Russell Unclassified Killer|link=Ellen Russell Charles Senarak.jpg|Charlie Senarak Unclassified Killer|link=Charlie Senarak Dale Shavers.jpg|Dale Shavers Unclassified Killer|link=Dale Shavers Chris Shelton.jpg|Chris Shelton Unclassified Killer|link=Chris Shelton Vincent_Shyer.jpg|Vincent Shyer Unclassified Killer|link=Vincent Shyer Christopher Stafford.jpg|Christopher Stafford Rapist|link=Christopher Stafford Willsykes.jpg|Will Sykes Unclassified Killer|link=Will Sykes DominoThacker.jpg|Domino Thacker Robber|link=Domino Thacker Bill Thomas.jpg|Bill Thomas Unclassified Killer|link=Bill Thomas Diane Turner.jpg|Diane Turner Unclassified Killer|link=Diane Turner Sue Walsh.jpg|Sue Walsh HattiesburgGirl Unclassified Killer|link=Sue Walsh Eileen Woods.jpg|Eileen Woods Unclassified Killer|link=Eileen Woods Accomplices Judith Anderson.jpg|Judith Anderson|link=Judith Anderson Claude Barlow.jpg|Claude Barlow|link=Claude Barlow Marty_Bennett.jpg|Marty Bennett|link=Marty Bennett Don Black.jpg|Don Black|link=Don Black ToddBurton.jpg|Todd Burton|link=Todd Burton Edward Calder.jpg|Edward Calder|link=Edward Calder Eric_Carcani.jpg|Eric Carcani|link=Eric Carcani AustinChapman.jpg|Austin Chapman|link=Austin Chapman Nathan Chow.jpg|Nathan Chow Virgil|link=Nathan Chow Coleman_Taylor.jpg|Taylor Coleman|link=Taylor Coleman Donald Collins.jpg|Donald Collins|link=Donald Collins Linda Collins.jpg|Linda Collins|link=Linda Collins Mr._Conrad.jpg|Mr. Conrad |link=Mr. Conrad Frank Cowles.jpg|Frank Cowles|link=Frank Cowles JoeyDavin.jpg|Joey Davin|link=Joey Davin Michelle Fader.jpg|Michelle Fader|link=Michelle Fader Michael Feehan.jpg|Michael Feehan|link=Michael Feehan Steven 5646.jpg|Steven Foster|link=Steven Foster TravisHenson.jpg|Travis Henson|link=Travis Henson Carla Hines.jpg|Carla Hines|link=Carla Hines Randall Jefferson Jones.jpg|Randall Jefferson Jones|link=Randall Jefferson Jones UnknownKay.jpg|Kay|link=Kay Ian Little.jpg|Ian Little|link=Ian Little Vicky_Lorenzana.jpg|Vicky Lorenzana|link=Vicky Lorenzana Donna Mangold.jpg|Donna Mangold|link=Donna Mangold Sarah Jean Mason.jpg|Sarah Jean Mason|link=Sarah Jean Mason Ron Massey.jpg|Colonel Ron Massey|link=Ron Massey MaryMays.jpg|Mary Mays|link=Mary Mays JulietMonroe.jpg|Juliet Monroe|link=Juliet Monroe Harvey Morell.jpg|Harvey Morell|link=Harvey Morell Dr. Nichols.jpg|Lawrence Nichols|link=Lawrence Nichols Tom Polinsky.jpg|Tom Polinsky|link=Tom Polinsky Amelia Porter.jpg|Amelia Porter|link=Amelia Porter (criminal) Linda Reimann.jpg|Linda Reimann|link=Linda Reimann Lewis Stuart Ramsey.jpg|Lewis Ramsey|link=Lewis Ramsey Mary Rutka.jpg|Mary Rutka|link=Mary Rutka MichaelSale.jpg|Michael Sale|link=Michael Sale Daria_Samsen.jpg|Daria Samsen|link=Daria Samsen Douglas_Silverman.jpg|Douglas Silverman|link=Douglas Silverman Richard_Slessman.jpg|Richard Slessman|link=Richard Slessman Michael_Smith.jpg|Michael Smith|link=Michael Smith Brian Stiller.jpg|Brian Stiller|link=Brian Stiller Chris Stratton.jpg|Chris Stratton The King Of Hearts|link=Chris Stratton Oliver Stratton.jpg|Oliver Stratton The Jack of Clubs|link=Oliver Stratton Shockley_Tawes.jpg|Sergeant Shockley Tawes|link=Shockley Tawes Dinah Troy.jpg|Dinah Troy|link=Dinah Troy UnknownViv.jpg|Viv|link=Viv Weeks.jpg|Weeks|link=Weeks Phil Wilson.jpg|Phil Wilson|link=Phil Wilson Tommy Wittman.jpg|Tommy Wittman|link=Tommy Wittman Kyle Zorgen.jpg|Kyle Zorgen BeachBod24|link=Kyle Zorgen Terrorists Jamal_Abaza.jpg|Jamal Abaza|link=Jamal Abaza SUICIDE_TERRORIST_3.jpg|Ben Abner|link=Ben Abner Chad_Brown_2.jpg|Chad Brown |link=Chad Brown Mitchell Crossford.jpg|Mitchell Crossford |link=Mitchell Crossford Matthew Downs.jpg|Matthew Downs |link=Matthew Downs Johnson.jpg|Johnson |link=Johnson Eric Rawdon.jpg|Eric Rawdon |link=Eric Rawdon SUICIDE_TERRORIST_2.jpg|Sam|link=Sam SUICIDE_TERRORIST_1.jpg|Unnamed NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell Hayman Vasher.jpg|Hayman Vasher |link=Hayman Vasher International Criminals Tivon Askari.jpg|Tivon Askari|link=Tivon Askari John Bradley.jpg|John Bradley|link=John Bradley Chloe D.jpg|Chloe Donaghy|link=Chloe Donaghy Ian Doyle.jpg|Ian Doyle Valhalla|link=Ian Doyle Richard Gerace.jpg|Richard Gerace|link=Richard Gerace Michael Hastings.jpg|Michael Hastings|link=Michael Hastings Liam.jpg|Liam|link=Liam Lachlan McDermott.jpg|Lachlan McDermott|link=Lachlan McDermott ChazzMontolo.jpg|Chazz Montolo|link=Chazz Montolo Edgar Solomon.jpg|Edgar Solomon|link=Edgar Solomon c Category:Criminals